


We Got Us

by adampascalfan



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, New New Directions - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adampascalfan/pseuds/adampascalfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set around the events of 100.  New New Directions gather to say their own goodbye to the club in their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Got Us

“Anyone figure out why Blaine texted us from his Nightbird phone?” Kitty asked as she spied Marley and Unique make their way on the stage.  “I thought that cry for help ended when he won his true love back or some fairy tale crap like that.  Unless he’s into some kinky costume stuff.”

“I wouldn’t mind seeing you in that costume again.” Artie wiggled his eyebrows in what he hoped was a seductive manner.  It probably didn’t work when Kitty merely laughed and Tina arched her eyebrow at him.

“Look dudes I’m happy for you but could you please stop talking about your sex life in public every five minutes?”  Ryder asked as he drummed his fingers along the top of one of the boxes.

“Seriously.” Jake nodded in agreement.

“Are Blaine and Sam here yet?” Marley asked as she climbed the steps to the stage.  “We aren’t late are we?”

“Even if they were, we would not be late.” Unique corrected, glancing around not seeing either Blaine or Sam.  “We were making a dramatic entrance.”

“Good.  Everyone’s here.” Blaine clapped his hand as he and Sam came from stage left to join everyone.  

“Well we were curious why you were texting us from your identity crisis phone.” Kitty pointed out.  “Someone needed to come to get you the mental health you so clearly need.”

As always Blaine figured the quickest way to deal with Kitty’s comments were just to ignore them.  “Look we were talking and we realized that while Mr. Schue is spending most of his time with the graduates, as much as we love most of them…..”

“I can’t believe she thinks my name is Rick. Do I look like a Rick?” Ryder complained to Jake.  Jake and Artie shook their heads no.

“This is our club. And our year.” Sam finished for Blaine, clapping his best friend’s shoulder.

“And those of us who were last year would attest to the fact that sometimes getting our former members to share the spotlight was….challenging.” Blaine continued.

“You mean we were in a room full of divas who all thought they were the one true talent of the club.” Tina corrected.

“Tina did look normal compared to them.” Artie joked, wincing when Tina punched him in the arm.  “Aggression issues woman.”

“So what you’re telling us the odds of us getting to a song is pretty much non-existent?” Jake guessed. “I think we all figured that one out on our own.”

“Which is why we called you here.” Sam started to walk towards the stage lights.  “This our space.  This is where we became a team.  And this is where we’re going to do our own goodbye to glee club. Right here.”

“We’ve never done what last year’s group did. So why start now?” Blaine offered.  “We can do one of our numbers or sing a new song together.  Or we can just talk and remember.”

“You should have given us some warning because I for one am not wearing my waterproof mascara.” Unique smiled.  

Marley smiled until she noticed something familiar out of the corner of her eye in the wings.  Moving closer, she felt her eyes water up as she realized it was Finn’s plaque. “I didn’t realize they already moved it.”  

“Yeah. Mr.Schue brought those of us who started the club to see it earlier.” Tina said softly as everyone else went to circle around Marley.  She put her arm around Marley’s waist and hugged her close. “I was still in denial about the entire thing until I saw Mr.Schue actually did move the plaques.  He didn’t even give us a lame pep talk.”

“There were tears.” Artie confirmed.  “It was deeply uncomfortable.”

“This sucks.”  Kitty sighed.  Artie reached over to grab her hand while Ryder pulled her towards him.  “This club was the one safe spot we all had in this stupid school and now it’s gone.  Mr. Schue isn’t even bothering to try to fight for it.”

“At least we still have each other.” Marley offered, leaning her head on Unique’s shoulder dragging Tina along with her.   “I love glee club and singing with you guys but we didn’t lose each other right?”

“I told you I wasn’t wearing waterproof mascara.  That was not an invitation to make me cry Miss Marley Rose.”  Unique shook her head as she pushed Marley away. Jake smiled as he went to hug Unique.

“Marley’s right.” Jake said as he patted Unique’s back.  “We don’t need the glee club to still be friends.  We didn’t when we lost Sectionals.”

“They aren’t closing the auditorium.” Ryder pointed out.  “We can always hang out here.”

“And there’s always our table at the courtyard.” Marley offered.

“I swear if anyone of you starts singing Kumbaya I will ship you off to join Joe in Nicaragua.”  Kitty promised.  “I can’t believe I’m friends with a bunch of Pollyannas.”

“You love us.” Tina smiled in Kitty’s direction. “Some of us more than others.”

“Damn straight.” Artie chimed in proudly.

“Look the choir room might of brought us together but it’s not the only reason we’re friends.” Blaine pointed out. “This isn’t the end of us.”

“Hell no.” Sam agreed. “We took a blood oath.  Friends till the end.”

“Blood oaths?” Kitty questioned. “Blaine why did you let him watch Red Dawn again?  Now he’s going to be convinced the graduation ceremony is going to be invaded. Again.”

“Blaine and Sam are right.” Tina spoke up, moving to the center of the group standing near Sam.  “We have another week before graduation.  And then all summer.  And no matter where we all end up, we’re not going to let go of each other.”

“ _Hey now, hey now,don’t dream it’s over_ ” Artie sang quietly.

“I can’t believe I’m dating such a sap.” Kitty sniffed, trying to push the tears away from her cheeks.

“It’s only over if we say it’s over.” Sam said putting his arms around Tina and pulling Ryder closer with the other arm.  Everyone else started to move closer, putting their arms around each other.  

“We have each other.” Blaine said, squeezing Artie’s hand in his.  “And you guys mean more to me than any stupid trophy could.”

“This is becoming dangerously close to Hallmark card territory.” Kitty said between sniffles.

“What if we do one last show circle and then go to my house?  Order pizza? Play video games?”  Jake offered.  

“I call Jake for Dance Dance Revolution.”  Tina said quickly.

“Come on guys. Hands in.” Blaine said putting his hand in the middle waiting for everyone to follow suit.  Once everyone had a hand in, Blaine offered a watery smile.  “We all know what to say. On three.”

“One….” Sam started the count.

“Two…” Tina, Marley, Unique and Kitty joined in.

“Three.” The entire group said in unision.

**  
**“AAAAAAA-MAZING”

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired when my wonderful friend januarium asked for fics about New New Directions saying their own goodbyes to the club and well I never ever turn down a chance to write about my babies.


End file.
